


ObeyMax day 19! Luke

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [15]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, Gen, Nakey, Self-Reflection, Tags May Change, luke is a child in angel terms, not in a sexual way tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: MC reflects on themselves and how living in the human world has warped their perception of, well, everything.
Relationships: Luke & Main Character
Series: ObeyMax month!! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	ObeyMax day 19! Luke

MC had been told many times that both demons and angels held different societal norms than humans did. It made sense from far away, but Simeon had said he'd wanted a week to himself and had left MC to babysit Luke, even though MC was pretty sure Luke was around 10,000 years older than the.. Perhaps angels could take more time with their personal development, thus retaining childlike traits for far longer than 'normal?' MC pondered this as they stood just outside of the large bathtub in Purgatory Hall, watching Luke splash around. 

Luke had made it pretty clear that he fully expected MC to follow him in, naked, so they could bathe together. MC wished they'd asked Simeon more questions before he'd made his escape. MC startled when they felt a firm hand clap on their shoulder. Solomon stood behind them, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"MC, I know it's awkward. If it makes you feel better, everyone here has gotten past human world standards. It would not be eye catching if someone Luke views as a parental figure went to bathe with him. Simeon did, and I do. I understand if you are uncomfortable, however. You can easily remove yourself from the situation." Despite many rumors, MC did feel comforted. Solomon's voice was caring, and he had been a normal human at some point… right? MC took a deep breath, and began to strip.

When they finally managed to join Luke in the water, Luke pounced on them. He held on to MC's neck and beamed up at them, and MC beamed back. Soon enough, MC managed to push their anxiety to the back of their mind and focus on Luke. Luke seemed to like it when they rubbed soothing circles into his head with the shampoo, and disliked any rough treatment, so MC took great joy in cooing at the young angel. 

MC was having fun, and before they knew it, they were cuddling with Luke in his bed, watching a cooking show where a Restorante 6 chef goes around fixing up smaller restaurants that were going out of business and yelling at the owners for their incompetence. The chef mentioned something about the human world, and MC stiffened. They were laying completely uncovered, skin to skin, where anyone could just walk in and see, and Luke was laying his head on their chest and holding one of their hands and- Luke had sensed their distress.

"Are you okay MC?" MC hesitated for a moment, overwhelmed with the urge to pry the young boy off of them, but took a deep breath instead.

_ We are not in the human realm. For them, it is normal to cuddle naked. Luke also views me as a parent of sorts. This isn't wrong or wierd. No one is here to call you disgusting or demand you adhere to human world rules. Be strong for Luke. _

"I'm fine, just don't like that he keeps insulting the human realm" MC was proud of how they managed to keep their voice from cracking, and felt their anxiety rise when Luke's expression turned dark.

"Let's change it. I know I would be mad if anyone insulted the Celestial Realm." Luke said with a dead serious expression. MC just chuckled quietly, and assured him it was fine.

Later on, MC would wonder just what kind of angel Luke was. What did he do? MC figured Luke specialized in realization, for he was the first domino in the events that end to MC becoming more comfortable with themselves. The angel of acceptance, a fitting title.

**Author's Note:**

> LUKE AND MC ARE IN A CARE TAKER CARETAKEE RELATIONSHIP,, NOT ROMANTIC OR SEXUAL.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Im sorry this is so short. Comments make me happy! See you tomorrow!
> 
> (Ps. I live for people realizing that most societal norms in the modern age are damaging)


End file.
